How Georgette Got Lampooned
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-movie. Rita, recalling Georgette's lies for making it so Oliver was taken from Jenny by her and Fagin's other dogs, snooty attitude and cowardice when in peril, decides to, when she sees a chance, make her opinion of Georgette clear to the poodle via recorded song. "Mr. Grinch" from "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" is parodied. Rated M for bad language and erotic parts.


Well, hi, everyone! Bloodlustful's back!

And this time, I'm writing my first Oliver And Company fanfic in a while.

It revolves around the film's two bitches(both figuratively and literally), namely Rita and Georgette!

Since I like them both, but I like Rita better(in fact, she's my second favorite character, topped only by Oliver!), plus, even though both of them are bitchy(albeit each one a different kind of it), Georgette is more so than Rita, I thought I'd make a funny story in which Rita shouts out to that via song.

In this story, Rita remembers how Georgette lied about Oliver being traumatized in order for her and the rest of the street thief dogs to get the kitten out of the house and back with them in Fagin's barge.

Though she is well aware that Oliver's living there with her and Jenny from now on, with Georgette accepting and tolerating it because of how much Jenny loves Oliver, she still decides to literally voice her opinion of Georgette to the poodle through a special sound recorder which Jenny's parents gave Fagin for the excellent job he'd been doing as the other butler in their house, agreeing to assist Winston in it as his new job when they offered him with occupation.

Though Fagin and the other dogs all like it a lot, Rita sees something special in it, and the first chance she gets, she uses it for singing about what she thinks of Georgette when she finds a way to access the Foxworth mansion from Fagin's barge through it.

What will happen after she's done, how will Georgette react to it and what will that mean for the Foxworths, Oliver, Winston and the five other members of the sextet in the barge?

You'll know when you read this fic which contains a parody of "Mr. Grinch" from "How The Grinch Stole Christmas".

Hope you all like it!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place two days after the events of "Oliver And Company"

The title of the story is a parody of the aforementioned "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" and specifically its title, just in case there was anyone who didn't know, couldn't tell, what have you.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises, and I don't own the song called "The Grinch' from "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" which I'm giving a parody of here, either.

How Georgette Got Lampooned

It had been two days since Oliver had entered the Foxworth household as a pet there, among other things which had happened during that time, and Fagin, the day before, was actually offered a job as a butler alongside Winston in the Foxworth mansion when Jenny suggested it to her parents as a means that might help him and his dogs out with their poverty problem and make things better for them.

Of course, Fagin promptly accepted it and thanked Jenny for thinking of it, subsequently showing how competent he was as a butler and glad to have gotten a great job which would make his life better along with those of his dogs.

The next day, Fagin had actually been given an unexpected gift from the Foxworth parents…it was a special sound recorder that they'd had before but no longer needed, and felt that he deserved it for being such an excellent butler in so little time(even Winston was impressed and was pleased to have Fagin serve as a butler alongside him, his previous theft of Foxworth belongings notwithstanding).

Seeing many great things about and uses for it, Fagin did not have to be asked twice, and, since they gave it to him once his butler services for the day were completed, he thanked them in addition to bidding them farewell after they let him know when he'd be needed the next day.

When he presented the delightful surprise to his dogs and told them what it was, hoping that they could understand to the extent that it was possible for them to, they all got pretty happy and excited, seeing some new fun in it, but Rita in particular got an idea of sorts.

You see, being as smart as she was, it should come as no surprise at all that Rita thought there might be something more to it than just recording sounds of this kind or that kind.

So, after everyone else was asleep at night, she saw a chance to check things out, and, though careful/cautious about what she did with the device, she suddenly found out that it had a means of being accessible to any place one desired it to be, whether or not it involved one individual or another and/or one thing or the other.

And it didn't take Rita long to decide what she was going to do to use that advantage to her, well, advantage, because she recalled how Georgette had lied about Oliver being traumatized when she and the other dogs in her group came to Jenny's mansion to pick the kitten up while he was asleep so that he'd be out of the Foxworth Mansion and she'd once more have it all to herself, and furthermore, despite becoming a(slightly)better poodle later on and helpful to the others in their mission against the thankfully now dead Bill Sykes and his two Doberman attack dogs, Roscoe and Desoto(the former of whom constantly hit on her despite how she made it clear that she wanted none of it, adding fuel to the fire in terms of how bad he was), there was still a problem.

After all, Georgette might have been nicer now, but again, it was only by a small amount, and even if she were nice to the point of being the opposite of what she once was, it would change not the fact that, when in danger during the time she helped Rita and the other heroic dogs, as well as Jenny, Oliver and Fagin, Georgette showed considerable cowardice in spite of how she was not without contribution to the downfall of Sykes' Dobermans and Sykes himself.

Between that and how Georgette was so spoiled and pampered and had almost everything handed to her, constantly making sure that she was nothing short of perfect, which, as she made clear herself, wasn't easy, but was her, not to mention how this flew in the face of the way that Rita had to work so hard along with her fellow Fagin dog pets to get by and live the kind of poor urban lifestyle they did, though it had very recently started to stop being like that, but still, Rita decided to aim the recorder at Foxworth mansion at night when she had the perfect chance and voice her opinion of Georgette via a song that she thought up which was a clever, creative parody of the song "Mr. Grinch" from "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", which Fagin would show to her and her fellow street dog heroes when they were puppies.

She was only too happy that she remembered that as one of the few, well, happy times in her past, and now she would put it to use as a more vulgar, distorted version of itself as she found where Georgette was and saw that she had not gone to sleep yet, though she was about to go up to her room and do so, so Rita knew that her aiming of the device and letting out her song from it would be something that she did now or not at all.

Thus, she promptly got to work, turning up the volume so that she could sing quietly but Georgette could still hear the song as if she were singing at a regular level, as opposed to one that was too quiet or too loud.

Georgette, unaware of what was being aimed at her and made to be created and recorded via Fagin's new toy, yawned and said: "Okay, time to get into that bed and look forward to yet another perfect day of me being just as perfect as I bring life and joy to the city with my mere presence, especially here in the Foxworth mansion."

Rita's song then began, much to Georgette's surprise, especially since only the saluki's voice could be heard, and its owner was nowhere to be seen at all, given each one's current location, with the opening lyrics being as follows.

"You're a mean one, Miss Georgette. You really are a heel. You try hard to be perfect, but your vices you can't conceal, Miss Georgette! You're reluctant to do so much as share your meal!"

"What the hell?" Georgette exclaimed. "Rita? Is that you? Where the fuck are you? And why are you singing to me just now, especially daring to do so in such an insulting way?!"

But Rita's song just continued, and so did the disrespect to Georgette, as the poodle would find out upon hearing it.

"You're a monster, Miss Georgette. You love power and control. Your heart is miniscule at largest and evil taints your soul, Miss Georgette! I wouldn't touch you if it were a choice between that or being sucked into a black hole!"

"Okay, you're really testing my patience here, street dog!" Georgette barked. "You'd best stop right now unless you want to fucking face my wrath!"

It did not stop, however, and when it further went on, Georgette's patience ran ever thinner.

"You hate Oliver, Miss Georgette. Mean words towards him come from your mouth. If it weren't for Jenny's love of him, you'd promptly kick him out, Miss Georgette! Given the choice between you and a punch in the snout, I'd choose…being punched in the snout!"

Georgette's sudden lividity was made absolutely vocal and nothing short of it when she told Rita: "That does it! Show yourself so that I can give you a black eye to go with your brown fur!"

Nothing happened except for the continuation of Rita's song, which was therefore exactly what Georgette got nothing but.

"You're a nightmare, Miss Georgette. You're even bitchier than me. Instead of you, I'd rather see Freddy Krueger in my dreams, Miss Georgette!"

"Oh, I'll give you a nightmare!" snapped Georgette. "One that couldn't possibly be more terrible than any you could ever encounter in your fucking sleep! Come out here, you insolent sneak!"

Rita now took a pause from singing and talked instead, uttering what follows.

"The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote…"

There was a brief silence and a tense, ready for the worst feeling in Georgette before Rita then loudly let them loose.

"Rude! Smug! Vain!"

"You are dead beyond dead now the instant that I see your ass!" Georgette snarled, her anger continuing to escalate.

Rita's singing came right back and indeed resumed, and the words she now sung for the next verse were these ones.

"You're ego's huge, Miss Georgette. It's yourself who you most love. And you have proven to be a coward when push comes to shove, Miss Georgette!"

But despite how Georgette was now unbelievably enraged, yowling: "When I'm finished with you, you'll need so motherfucking much medical treatment that it's not even fucking funny!" the badmouthing of her that was Rita's song hadn't ended yet, because now she heard Rita's singing keep up in the way that you'll see below.

"You're a villainess, Miss Georgette. You don't deserve any of your rewards. I don't blame any of contest losers you outdid being sore, Miss Georgette!"

Suddenly, Rita was speaking instead of singing once again, and here is what she was saying to the now only too taken aback Georgette.

"Your belief that you are perfect is as much of a heavy-ass, vast-ass load of bullshit as is the hefty-ass, giant-ass load of spoiling that you receive from your owners on a daily basis. It's also accompanied by the way that you showed no regard or consideration by those who have it much harder than you and have to work so much harder to get by, me, my friends, my owner or otherwise, prior to meeting up with us, and even now, there's only a small amount of that thoughtfulness present in you and you barely acknowledge it, showing that you'll never truly change if you live to be nine-hundred fucking years old! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, YOU'RE A CUNT!"

With Rita's song finally over, Georgette was now yelling lividly: "RITA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, BITCH?! SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT, YOU FUCKING THUNDERCUNT! YOU WANT TO SING A SONG THAT DISRESPECTS THE SIX TIME NATIONAL CHAMPION OF A PERFECT POODLE WHO IS ME?! LET'S DO BATTLE AND SEE WHO'S REALLY DESERVING OF A BADMOUTHING!"

"You want me, bitch? Come get me." she heard Rita's voice say, and this time it wasn't from the sound recorder. Georgette could tell that, however the voice of Rita's that consisted of the singing was(in her mind, since she didn't know that Rita was using the sound recorder for this)made to happen, this was Rita's actual voice from the actual dog.

So she looked this way and that way until she saw Rita standing right in front of her, and subsequently said: "Well, hello there, you disrespectful cunt. I may not be the nicest poodle even though I'm not as mean as I once was, I'll admit, but for your information, I actually have come to like Oliver over the past day or so. Oh, sure, I was irked at first by how he'd now live with me, Winston, Jenny's parents and Jenny herself from now on and all of that other shit, but in the morning before this night, he actually made me unable to help but like him."

"Is that a fact, coward?" Rita asked her. "Pardon me if I don't fucking believe your ass. You want to tell me why I should buy that crap you're full of?"

Georgette replied: "Oh, I do, and will. See, he'd not been in my fucking presence a whole lot since he became a permanent pet, but this morning, we saw each other, and although I at first rolled my eyes at the sight of him, he asked me if we could please be friends, since he wanted to be when he first saw me despite how that desire was one-sided, and then nuzzled against me while looking at me with happy, hopeful and, sigh…cute eyes. He even licked my left forepaw. Clearly, he liked me, and I just couldn't help it. I knew it just wouldn't be right to reject him again or not be his friend. I may be a jerk, it's true, but not so much of one that I'd turn down his offer to be friends yet again after all of what's happened."

"Really?" Rita said. "Well, be that as it may, and though I admit I'm no saint myself, you still are, as you said, a jerk, even if more of one than me, rather than instead of me, and I'm also less than pleased that you just bask in your riches while some of us can barely get enough to keep alive each day. Why the hell do you fucking think I fucking added that shit into my fucking song, anyway? By the way, just so you know where the fuck it came from, I made that song through a special sound recorder that Fagin now owns courtesy of your owner's parents giving it to him for how well he did as a fucking butler, and after he installed it and I discovered it could access anything and/or anyone at any place and any time as far as recording was concerned, which didn't surprise me, since they are very rich and so can afford things like that, I knew that I could let out a song of mine into your mansion if I wanted to, and so I did just that once I thought up a perfect song to throw your way."

"How very unsurprising that is, the way that you're a thief and an aggressive dog, too, the way that you're the most mature of your quintet, its voice of reason and Dodger's second-in-command notwithstanding." Georgette told Rita. "You know, I'm guessing that your owner and packmates might be looking for you, the way that I hear their footsteps and voices alike out there from that open window. Is that how you got in here, by the way?"

"Yup." Rita nodded. "When I snuck off after completing my song to see you in person, or actually, in poodle, for when it was done slandering you, since I didn't want a sudden morning attack when once we saw each other in that morning for no apparent reason in front of our respective owners and friends, I saw that the window you speak of was open to let in some cool air, since it's a bit warm tonight. I knew that hiding in the dark would make it so that, by the time one of your owners went to close it after cool air was no longer needed, I would not be seen at all and I'd get to confront you without anyone but us knowing it. See, I didn't just deliver you that song in order to insult you. I also wanted to see whether or not you were still a wimp when faced with physical combat, outdoor danger, what have you. And, since I'm quite the fighter and am very familiar with outdoor danger, plus I'm the one dog from my group who's similar in size to you, I figured I was the best one to take you on after giving you a nasty lashing of a 'Mr. Grinch' song parody. Besides, aren't you jealous about how I'm so much braver, stronger and more beautiful than you?"

Georgette gasped at the last part and exclaimed: "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING! YOU MIGHT HAVE SOME COURAGE AND TALENTS, PERHAPS YOU ARE SOMEWHAT PRETTY, BUT YOU ARE NOT, ARE **NOT** PERFECT! PERFECT IS ME! AND I WILL PROVE IT NOW!"

So the two ran at and tackled each other, but they did not make it to the point of causing one another physical damage, because the tackle resulted in a tickle, as the way that they slammed into one another caused Rita's tail to tickle Georgette's side and Georgette's tail to tickle Rita's belly.

After their sudden laughter came out, both dogs opened their eyes most widely, as they knew what had to have happened and what it meant, and subsequently looked directly at each other, right in the eyes.

"Oh, my God!" they said in unison, continuing to say at the same time: "You're ticklish?"

They then both flashed each other villainous grins and simultaneously said: "OH, IT IS **ON!** "

Neither dog wasted any time in tickling the other mercilessly, all over her body, and the volcanic eruptions of laughter that exploded from the saluki and the poodle on equal levels both caused the Foxworths, Winston and Oliver to come into the room where they were tickle fighting after it woke all five of them up, and it caused Fagin, who had indeed been looking for Rita along with the other four dogs, to knock on the door, which Mr. Foxworth answered, and Tito and Dodger to both jump through the window into the place while Francis and Einstein both followed Fagin into the house through the open door.

Everyone hurriedly told the ones they were suddenly talking to what of this they knew, but as Fagin talked to Winston and the Foxworths while Dodger, Tito, Francis and Einstein spoke to Oliver, and vice versa in both the human cases and the animal ones, Rita and Georgette kept on tickling the living fuck out of each other so ruthlessly that, by the time their laughter had reached a level that could be heard even through all of the confused talk, they were soaked in their tears of laughter and said tears continued to come down out of their closed eyes while they were now unable to move due to how much of their energy they'd spent in this tickle battle.

"Rita?" Fagin asked, alarmed at what he saw.

"Georgette?" Winston asked, just as alarmed at what he was seeing.

The two bitches couldn't reply or do anything but just keep the fuck on laughing, but when they finally stopped, they couldn't quite tell what planet they were on until their heads swerved and, by freak chance, their muzzles ended up meeting each other and getting quite intimate, much to everyone's surprise, especially theirs.

Their eyes flew open widely and they quickly separated their muzzles from the other one's muzzle, with Georgette going: "HOLY SHIT!"

Rita subsequently exclaimed: "WE…WE JUST FUCKING KISSED EACH OTHER!"

Georgette again went: "HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly, Rita saw and smelled her aroused cunt, as well as Georgette's own, and let loose: "DEAR GOD! I MUST HAVE SMELLED DODGER DURING IT ALL WHILE YOU SMELLED TITO, BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH AROUSED AS HELL JUST NOW!"

Upon hearing this and realizing how true it was as she looked at first herself, then Rita, then Dodger and finally Tito, all while being able to tell that she had indeed smelled Tito at the same time that Rita smelled Dodger, since she, too, smelled her cunt had just as much arousal as she saw and as much as she knew Rita's did, Georgette cried out, this time louder than the first two utterings of it combined: " **HOLY SHIT!** "

"Whoa, whoa, girls, girls! Calm down!" Dodger exclaimed.

"Si, keep eet togetheir, weel you?" Tito asked.

"We'd like you to explain what this is all about, please." Francis stated.

"After all, only we can understand what you say. Me, the other two dogs here and Oliver, that is. Our humans can't." Dodger put across.

So they explained everything, and once it was over, everyone else was amazed, with Oliver saying: "Rita…I think this might have been…a little out of line…"

"Damn right, it was." Georgette said venomously.

"Easy, Georgette..." Oliver went. "Let's not get cutthroat here…"

"Then again, it was kind of funny and you really shouldn't have been so snooty, stuck-up and the like before, especially since you should have been braver during the fight, so I guess this gives you both half of the blame." Einstein said, trying to contain his laughter.

"EINSTEIN!" Tito and Francis yelled at him in unison, with the latter going: "This was not funny! It was unacceptable behavior and we need to treat it as such!"

"Well, what do you know, Francees? I agree weeth you for a change!" Tito told him, to which Francis replied: "Yeah, that is quite something new!"

Both nodded to each other, with it being that, in the end, Mr. Foxworth said to Fagin, taking everything into account: "All right, Fagin, given all that there is to know about this, I am, on the one hand, going to allow you to keep your job and your dogs may visit, even Rita despite her sneaky invasion, since she and Georgette obviously feel some sort of playing rough friendship towards each other that Rita really wanted to have a chance to enjoy, and that Georgette was playfighting just as hard as she was, she clearly was as eager for a chance to do so like she got tonight."

Fagin nodded, and then said: "Go on…"

"But on the other hand," spoke Mr. Foxworth, "despite how Georgette's self-control and, from what we've seen, Rita's own are usually much better than that, this is definitely the one spot in which they are weak-willed, so you need to give Rita a scolding like I will give one to Georgette, and then give her some training on how to keep a hold of herself in what is conspicuously the only area in which she has no self-control despite otherwise having plenty of it, which is also to be applied to Georgette."

Georgette and Rita both gasped, glaring and snarling at each other while Georgette growled: "This is all your fault, road bitch."

"Actually, silver spoon spitfire, when it gets down to it, it's yours. You know, because you shouldn't have been so stuck-up, self-absorbed and bravery devoid." Rita snarled. "It's what the hell fucking caused me to want to make this fucking song and then fucking fight your bitch ass, remember?"

"I don't care." hissed Georgette. "I'm still goddamn going to fucking get your bitch ass for this the first chance I get, so next time we meet, get ready to be embarrassed big time, because that's nothing short of what you'll be when I'm through paying you back."

"I'd like to see you try." snapped Rita.

Meanwhile, Fagin nodded and said: "Understood. I am very sorry for what happened here."

"Apology accepted." Mr. Foxworth said. "Good night."

"Good night." Fagin said, and he led his dogs back to the barge, glaring at Rita while wagging his right index finger at her, with it being a double whammy thanks to how the other dogs were casting disapproving glares her way, as well.

Georgette then, just as she went up to bed, saw Oliver and Jenny shaking their heads in disapproval as those same heads were hanging and their eyes were closed, and Georgette pretended she didn't see it as she made it into her bedroom, Winston also wagging his finger at her while casting a glare of disapproval her way, and fell asleep in a furious, seething rage once in bed.

Three mornings later, after Rita and Georgette had received their scoldings and what their owners thought was giving them the ability to control themselves in the one place they couldn't control before despite being perfectly controlled in all others, as well as how apologies had been given to her fellow street dogs by Rita and to Oliver by Georgette, Fagin had been told to bring his dogs to the Foxworth mansion to see if Rita and Georgette would zoom at one another again, and, when they didn't, knowing better than that more than their owners knew, the following words were said by Winston.

"I believe I speak for myself and the Foxworths themselves when I say the following…though I am proud of both of these dogs for learning their lesson and fixing that need for tumbling and tackling they've got, their scolding and lessons clearly having sunk in, there still needs to be a punishment, but we've decided to make it an ironic punishment. One that will require us to go up to Georgette's room."

Everyone, human and animal alike, got confused, but when Winston brought them up to the poodle's room, he pointed to Georgette's bed and told them: "You see, the punishment is to put them in the hands of fate, as we will test whether or not their will to control can crack if they are allowed to play with one another again. We will leave the room and go downstairs for fifteen minutes. If, by then, they are either simply hugging one another, asleep together or on the floor again, then it is clear that they won't make their previous mistake again. But if, by then, they are still trying to glue themselves to each other and we have to pull them apart, then they need to be given an even stricter lesson of that sort of self-control."

Fagin nodded, and he, Winston and the Foxworths went downstairs, meaning to come back up in, as Winston said before, fifteen minutes.

"Wait a second…" Rita said. "We're supposed to be punished in the way he described, and you wanted to get me, Georgette…"

"Yes, Rita…" Georgette spoke, in a tone of voice beckoning Rita to go on, and Rita put across: "…and it's for that self-control thing, but we need motivation to try and get going at it again to make it work and set things back to normal, plus you and I accidentally kissed when all of this started, not to mention that I'm in love with Dodger and you with Tito, and we both know what that led to…"

Georgette gasped, realizing what Rita was saying, and asked: "So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hey, the punishment was supposed to be ironic, so let's make it ironic!" Rita said, and she looked at, licked, sniffed and nuzzled her face against Dodger in order to get aroused, while Georgette did the same with Tito, and, after Dodger motioned his head to have Einstein and Francis bring Oliver down so he'd be away from something that he wasn't supposed to see any more than Jenny, who thankfully was already downstairs, was, he and Tito looked to Rita and Georgette, respectively, with all four now being sure only they were present or even within range of where they were by now(which was indeed the case)and what happened next?

After all four made sure to keep in mind and fully note that they could only do it for fifteen minutes, but it would cover all angles, payback for the accidental kiss, Georgette's revenge on Rita, putting this mess behind them, Rita making Georgette pay for being enough of a bitch to cause her to start this all up and allowing it to serve as them being punished due to how they wanted their respective love interests instead of each other alike, and next of all?

Dodger winked at Rita and Tito winked at Georgette, both saying in unison: "Go for it, girls."

With that, Rita and Georgette flung themselves onto the bed and started banging one another and did so for fourteen minutes, suddenly able to hear the footsteps of their owners, who were clearly now on their way up to see how things had resulted.

So they hurriedly licked up all of their cum, thanking God to themselves that they got themselves so aroused, aggressive, excited, happy, driven and pleasured that they came quickly, and, just as the time was up and the bed looked as it did before, they lay down and fell asleep, making sure to keep separated enough so that it was not going to be mistaken for what they both were trying to avoid.

When the others came back up, they were warmed by the sight of what they saw, with Dodger and Tito acting as if they were in order to make sure no one knew what they and their respective gal pals did.

Much later on, at night, when Rita was cuddling with her love, Dodger, she felt much better and had indeed noted to herself that, from now on, when wanting to solve problems, she would think of better methods than the one she had which would be, ironically, just as clever and creative, but wouldn't make a big mess of everything like this one of them did.

And when Georgette was holding Oliver against her as if he were her son, even though the fact was that she and the kitten who was hugging her back were only friends and housemates and nothing beyond that at all, with both always and forever treating it as such, she felt far better and noted to herself that, from now on, she'd take pride in her accomplishments in the way most would, yes, but she would be far nicer and more thoughtful and stop focusing on herself for more than a few minutes each day, keeping in mind that the world did not revolve around her.

Things were to be much better now, which, ironically and hilariously enough, would never have been the case if it weren't for Rita's little stunt. How unbelievable is that, I ask you?

THE END

So, was this funny and enjoyable or what? BTW, just in case any of you were wondering, yes, the way that Rita and Georgette express their shock after they find out they've just kissed one another is indeed a nod to that hilarious scene of the gun and horse thing in "Animal House". Anyway, ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
